John Peel - Fire Engines
Tape ; Name *John Peel - Fire Engines ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *Another in a small but select series of Peel compilations from Mark. *Mark: "Lenny Henry in his Tiswas phase opens the show with a bizarre offering. Was this the start of a period when Peel asked a series of bands to record the Heaven 17 anti-fascist anthem … or is that an urban myth? Peel is name checked in The Skids session track from 1978. Is anyone compiling a list/mix of songs that mention the great man … See Peel On Record. I am a bit bemused that I have The Lucys doing No Door twice on the same tape – did he play it twice by mistake or did I record the repeat later in the month …" Sessions *Fire Engines, #1. Recorded 1981-02-23, first TX 09 March 1981. No known commercial release. *Lucy's, one and only session. Recorded 1981-03-03, first TX 11 March 1981, repeated 01 April 1981. No known commercial release. *Frames, one and only session. Recorded 1981-02-24, first TX 02 March 1981, this repeat 17 March 1981. No known commercial release. *Penetration, #1. Recorded 1978-07-05, first TX 10 July 1978, this repeat 11 March 1981. No known commercial release. *Skids, #1. Recorded 1978-05-16, first TX 19 May 1978. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''first four tracks are a continuous segment'' *Lenny Henry: 'The Algernon Wants You to Say OK Song (7 inch)' (Jet) 09 March 1981 :(JP: 'A thing of rare beauty … someone told me it was the Beat providing the backing music.') *Girls At Our Best: 'Getting Nowhere Fast (7 inch)' (Record Records) 09 March 1981 *Fire Engines: 'Candy Skin' (Peel Session) 09 March 1981 :(JP: 'I had to leave home earlier this evening drive away from the mountain fastness of Peel Acres with the flood waters lapping at the door but this is the price you have to pay if you are in show business… so this is for the pig who is stuck there probably by now the flood waters are up to the second storey.') *7th Extension Band: Hard Times (7") Zodiac 09 March 1981 *''tape edit'' *Comsat Angels: 'Eye Of The Lens (7 inch)' (Polydor) 09 March 1981 *''tape edit'' *Fire Engines: '(We Don’t Need This) Fascist Groove Thang' (Peel Session) 09 March 1981 *''tape edit'' *Wild Boys: 'Last One of the Boys' 10 March 1981 : (JP: and that's from the Wild Boys, who come from wherever has the dial code of 0203. And our engineer Phil tells me that 0222 is Cardiff, but that's not terribly helpful.') '' *''tape edit *Bow Wow Wow: 'W.O.R.K. (N.O. Nah No! No! My Daddy Don't) (7 inch)' (EMI) 11 March 1981 :(JP: There’s more work on this show than there is on Merseyside.') *Blue Orchids: 'Work (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) 11 March 1981 *Penetration: 'Movement' (Peel Session) 11 March 1981 *Bauhaus: 'Kick In The Eye (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) 11 March 1981 :(JP: 'Destined for number one in the pale and interesting chart, I think.')(at handful of malcontents and fly-by-nightsh that objects to me playing those old R'n'B records are going to thrill with horror when I tell them that Charly records are going to issue another torrent of the stuff....' '' *G 'Davy' Crockett: 'Look Out Mabel (split 7 inch with Tarheel Slim)' (Charly) 11 March 1981 *Lucy's: 'No Door' (Peel Session) 11 March 1981 *''tape edit *Wall Of Voodoo: 'The Passenger (12 inch EP-Wall Of Voodoo)' (Index) *''tape edit'' *Brian Eno & David Byrne: 'Come With Us (LP-My Life in the Bush of Ghosts)' (E'G) 17 March 1981 :(JP: 'You know, I’m secretly rather glad that these old music hall songs are coming back again.') *Raincoats: 'Shouting Out Loud (Cassette-NME/Rough Trade C81)' (New Musical Express) 17 March 1981 *Frames: 'Play It By Fear' (Peel Session) 17 March 1981 *Lines: 'Nerve Pylon (7 inch)' (Red Linear) 17 March 1981 :(JP: 'There are few things that irritate me more and I expect you are the same than people who come on the radio and use long words and say things like laburnum and then say whatever that means the assumption being that they don’t want to embarrass their audience by appearing cleverer then them this seems to me to be to patronizing in the extreme I say all this as I have to confess that I am not exactly sure what Zeitgeist means even though I have had it explained to me on a number of occasions – probably something like the isness of being.') *Zeitgeist: 'Shake-Rake (7 inch)' (Human) 17 March 1981 *''tape edit'' *Dome: 'Ritual View (LP-Dome 2)' (Dome) A Wire side project by Bruce Gilbert & Graham Lewis. *Aerial Effects: 'So Hard (7 inch)' (Square) *''tape edit'' *snippet of B-Movie: Remembrance Day *''tape edit'' *Skids: 'TV Stars' (Peel Session) 19 March 1981 :(JP: 'I think we’ll rebook those boys.') :tape edit *Lucy's: 'No Door (Peel Session) 01 April 1981 *Scars: 'All About You 7 inch' (PRE) 01 April 1981 *''tape edit'' *Out On Blue Six: 'Mogadon Sunday (Party Mood)' (Hungry Rooms) 01 April 1981 *''tape edit'' *Lucy's: 'Lost Animal' (Peel Session) 01 April 1981 *''tape edit'' *Colors Out Of Time: 'Mambo Girls Mambo (7 inch-Rock Section)' (Monsters In Orbit) 01 April 1981 *''tape edit'' *Lucys: 'Right Man' (Peel Session)-incomplete 01 April 1981 File ;Name *John Peel - Fire Engines ;Length *01:31:15 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *Mediafire ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape